


Wrinkled Dreams

by lunarshores (damichan)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blow Jobs, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damichan/pseuds/lunarshores
Summary: Levi dreams of that day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImperialMint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/gifts).



> Just a little gift for [ImperialMint](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint) because she's so lovely, and canon has been making her sad.

Erwin’s face is still and bloodless in death. The dingy room they are squished in seems massive robbed of Erwin’s presence. In life he took up any space he was in, no matter if it were a stupid ballroom that had been paid for with funds that should have gone to do some real good, the training fields, or their bedroom. It’s wrong. Wrong for the tiny room to feel so large with half a dozen people pressed up against each other around one body.

Wrong for them to cry. What do they know of the pain of losing Erwin? These kids know nothing of what it means to love him. Nothing of  _ Erwin _ at all. Nothing of his laugh, nothing of the way his eyes would crinkle up at the corners, hints of wrinkles that would never deepen. Levi used to trace them, when Erwin was sleeping, in the dark of the night when no one would know, trace them and dream of a day he knew would never come. A day when those wrinkles would be deeper, so deep they’d outweigh the frown lines. 

When all of this was over, and it was just the two of them in a cozy little cottage in the middle of fucking nowhere, not a shadow of a wall to be seen. 

When the world didn’t need Erwin, didn’t need him, and they could be allowed to need each other.

They would have a garden, with chickens scampering underfoot (and Levi of course hadn’t named them all in his mind), maybe a dog. Hanji could visit every once and awhile he supposed, but that was it.

None of these people have the right to be crying, not when Levi won’t let himself break down.

Sure they were all doomed without Erwin, but fuck humanity. Fuck it. Humanity could only be saved with Erwin, but Erwin was much more than that. Hanji’s hand tightens painfully on Levi’s arm, a reminder that he isn’t quite as alone in the sea of grief he is drowning in.

“Levi,” someone says, but Levi can’t be fucked to deal with it right now. He shrinks in on himself, giving into the unfathomable weight pressing down on him. 

“Levi,” the voice says again, and it’s too fucking familiar, and it’s too much. He can’t hear him now, can’t bear it, but the people fade away, the bruising hand clutching his arm vanishes, and everything is gone, everything but his voice and the familiar comforting weight of a lopsided embrace fighting off the horrors of the world. “Levi, it’s okay. Wake up.”

Levi’s eyes open to Erwin’s, barely distinguishable in the dark.

“Are you okay?” Levi’s breath is still coming fast, and his eyes are wet, but he nods, a sharp gesture. His fingers go to Erwin’s face of their own accord, tracing the wrinkles there, the laugh lines at the corner of his eyes that Levi dreamed might be there one day. Somehow, they always ground him best. They are  _ real _ . They tighten under his fingers, signaling a smile, and Levi’s lips curve up at the corners. 

His heartbeat slows as he collects himself. Erwin stays silent, letting him sort himself back together in his own time. The sounds of their cottage at night filter through the haze from the nightmare---the memory---to him: the damn dog snoring in the corner, the chirps of night insects, and the soft hoots of an owl in the woods behind the cottage. He breathes in deeply, the comforting scents of Erwin and home inexorably tied.

“Have either of us ever been okay?” Levi asks shakily, and Erwin chuckles in response as his arm pulls Levi even closer. Levi lets his eyes fall shut, not that it makes a difference. There is no light but that of the stars to come through the window at this time of night on a new moon, not out here in the middle of nowhere. Levi loves it. 

“Well, for the last couple years at least, I think we’ve done a reasonable job of pretending,” Erwin says. “We even have a dog.”

Levi snorts. “Yeah, because that is the standard for normal.”

Erwin was quiet a moment. 

“Was is that night?” he asks finally, and Levi lets himself cling tighter because he needs this, needs the warm slide of skin under his hands. He doesn’t have to answer: Erwin always knows. “I’m sorry. I should have told you the plan.”

“No,” Levi says, and he means it. He wasn’t sure he had at first, when Erwin just appeared, alive and well, having faked his own death for the final plan, the one which freed them all. He was glad of course, but there was betrayal too, even if Levi understood he needed to react naturally to fool out their enemies. His lips find Erwin’s in the dark, and he slots their mouths together.

Erwin is smiling into the kiss, and Levi can’t help but smile back. He nips Erwin’s bottom lip in retaliation and sucks it into his mouth, drawing a soft moan from Erwin. Levi rolls them from their sides so Erwin is on his back with Levi straddling him, chests just shy of brushing as Levi keeps himself up. He needs this, needs the warmth, needs to wipe that terrible time from his mind. Erwin is here, probably making some stupidly affectionate face as he stares up at him. Levi doesn’t need to see to know exactly what his face looks like right now.

“Idiot,” he mutters, and Erwin’s laugh is soft and warm and home. Levi bends his elbows, dipping down to catch Erwin’s mouth in kiss that was more teeth and tongue than lips. It sends heat shivering down Levi’s spine to pool in his stomach. Erwin’s hand ghosts down his side to his ass, splaying over it possessively as he presses Levi down. Levi’s cock gets pressed again Erwin’s stomach with delicious pressure. He can feel the Erwin hot and heavy already against his thigh and Levi whines into the kiss. 

Levi squirms out from under Erwin’s hand, slipping down under the covers with a sinful brush of skin on skin. His lips skated along Erwin’s chest, and Erwin shudders under him when Levi grazes his teeth over heated skin.

When he reaches Erwin’s hips, he sucks a mark into Erwin’s skin, relishing in the feeling of Erwin’s thighs twitching and trembling under the attentions of his mouth just shy of where he really wants him. 

“Levi,” Erwin says, not begging but reverent, and Levi rewards him by shifting to nose at the base of Erwin’s dick and lick up the underside. Erwin tangles his hands in Levi’s hair, gripping just the right side of too tight, and Levi groans as he takes Erwin in his mouth, the flavor of him bursting on his tongue. It’s like a familiar dance after all these years: he knows just how to apply his tongue and how to move his hand at the base to drive Erwin crazy, but it never gets old.

Contentment melds with lust, and Levi sighs as Erwin started fucking his mouth. He’s here, alive and hot under him, and that won’t change anytime soon. Their battles are all done, and all they have left is to enjoy each other, a reward neither of them dared hope they would actually achieve. Levi moans around Erwin and wraps a hand around his own neglected cock when he feels Erwin’s thighs tighten. 

Erwin comes first with sharp inhale, flooding Levi’s mouth as he swallows sloppily. He turns his face into Erwin’s thigh, giving into old habits to muffle any sounds even though out here it doesn’t matter, shuddering as he too came. 

He winces at the sticky mess when he drifts out of afterglow to Erwin’s hand stroking through his hair. Erwin pulls him up to wipe them off the best he can without getting up and rolls them to the other side of the bed. Levi debates getting up and getting a damp cloth anyway for all of a minute, but Erwin is warm and the air was starting to get a chill at night. 

“You’re okay?” Erwin asks, and Levi smiles at the thought that his nightmare haunted Erwin more than it had him. 

“Of course I am. I’m here with you, aren’t I?” Levi says, and Erwin grins against his neck. “Idiot.”

“I love you,” Erwin says softly, and warmth rushes through Levi just like it did the first time those words had been whispered to him in the dark.

“I love you too idiot, now shut up and go to sleep.”

Erwin forbore to mention that Levi was the one who woke them up in the first place, and they settle down to sleep. The chickens will need feeding soon, after all, and Hanji is visiting that day, so they have to clean the place up. Not that they would notice, of course, but it is the principle of the the thing. Maybe later he’ll chop more wood while Erwin watches pretending he is doing some small task, while they both know he is just hanging around to ogle him.

Levi drifts off to sleep with a smile, Erwin a solid warmth beside him, knowing he’ll wake up to be living his most closely held dream.


End file.
